Forever
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: Avan loves Liz more than ever, but will he be able to win her over from her demanding boyfriend, Conor? ELAVAN. reviews are friendly, like ariana grande.
1. We Know You Do

**So here's me innocently listening to Forever by Leon Thomas III, and this idea came into my head. Please ignore the name I've used for Liz's boyfriend. It's a joke between me and my friend Abbie haahahahah. ELAVAN! Oh and this isn't one of those stories that makes you hate Victoria.**

_**Avan's point of view**_**:**

It was a normal day on set so far. I was standing near the lockers, Ari and Vic were showing me a new dance they'd created. It was pretty funny. Leon and Matt were teaching Daniella how to say words in Japanese. And Liz was in the corner with her icky boyfriend, Conor.

"Then you do this, like your slapping a pig…" Ariana laughed with Vic, demonstrating how to do their 'disco wave' dance. I gave it a try, but failed epically.

"I can't do it!" I said, trying again. Vic was literally nearly crying with laughter.

"No, Avan it's all in the hips!" Ariana giggled. I kicked the lockers in aggression, laughing.

"I'm telling you, I can't do it." I protested against their pleads for me to try again.

"Oh, if you not gonna dance then go invite Liz to the cinema with us tonight!" Ari asked.

"Oh yeah, we're seeing the new Spiderman." Victoria said, standing up. I smiled, and walked over to Liz who was quietly whispering to _him_.

"Liz McGills!" I said, happily. I saw Conor go stiff, but Liz just smiled.

"Jogia." She said.

"Hate to interrupt your goings on, but I've been told to invite Liz to our cinema trip tonight." I said, staring at her. I completely ignored _him_.

"Aw, yeah. I'd love to come!" She said. I went to turn away when Conor spoke up.

"Uh, Liz, remember? We're going out tonight…" He glared at Liz. She pouted and her eyes seemed to fill with fear.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Avan, tell everyone I can't come." Liz said. She couldn't meet my eyes.

"Nah, it's cool. Have fun!" I smiled and walked back to Vic and Ari.

God I hate him, that evil Conor Raynard. _**(cue giggles.)**_

He's so cruel to Liz. He bullies her and she doesn't even realise. She constantly tells me he's nice and that she loves him. It hurts. That idiot doesn't know what love is. I adore Liz, I love her with all my heart. Sometimes I just wish I was actually Beck, and she was actually Jade. But reality isn't that easy. I can't just run and kiss her whenever. Conor abuses Liz, I know he does. Everyone does. But he scares us all too much for us to say something. We've mentioned it to Liz but she just shuts us up by saying she loves him again. I just feel like running up to her and saying 'Elizabeth Gillies, I love you all the world' but Conor would just beat me up.  
"Liz can't come?" Ari asked me, sadly. I shook my head.

"Too bad… she hanging with Conor?" Vic said, whispering the end bit.

"Yeah, I hate him." I said through my teeth.

"Everyone does, Avan." Ari whispered.

"I love her." I whispered to them. Vic placed her hand on my shoulder.

"We know you do." She told me.

**Short for a first chapter but I swear it'll get good. BTW THIS WILL ONLY BE A SHORT FIC, ABOUT 10 TO 15 CHAPTERS. REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. The Abusive Boyfriend In Action

**Wow, I got some amazing reviews from that. Thank you so much. There'll definitely be a Liz's pov… maybe this chapter, maybe not. I started this story cos I had the ending planned out. So, the ending will be better than the rest of any story I've ever written. Yep. Enjoy. One again, REVIEW.**

**Avan's pov:**

"That's a wrap for today guys!" The director called after I finished a scene with Ari and Matt. We were the only three left on set, everyone else had gone.

"Nice work, guys!" I told Matt and Ari.

"Hehe, you too Avan…" Ari giggled, poking Matt in the stomach.

"LIZ LEFT HER JACKET. OH NO!" Dan yelled, picking up Liz's jacket. Ari raised her arm.

"AVAN WILL TAKE IT TO HER!" She told Dan. I glared at Ariana but she only wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously. Dan gave her Liz's jacket.

"You know you want to." She said, handing me the jacket. I groaned loudly and walked out of the set, and towards Liz's house. I walked for about 20 minutes, and when I arrived, I could see the front door open.  
"Liz?" I called out but no one answered. I could hear talking.

"Liz…" I said again, in a whiney voice. I could make out the voices now. It was Liz and Conor.

"Please Conor, let me go!" She pleaded. Thud.

"I've said no, Elizabeth. Never." He replied. Wow, he sounded like her father or something.

"Conor, they'll notice. You don't understand!" She begged him.

"No way am I letting you near them. I understand more than you ever will, you pathetic girl." Conor was yelling now. Another thud. Liz's cries rang through my head. I wanted to go and save her, but I'd only make it worse. I heard a smash.

"Love you…" Conor said, making his way towards me and out the house. I ran and hid behind a bush, before he could see me. He looked around, slamming the door. I seriously felt like killing him, so I reached into my phone and called one of the only people I could trust with Liz. Ariana.

**Liz's pov:**

I got home early with Conor after an awesome day at work. I turned to face him.

"Hey Conor?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes sweetheart?" he said. I started playing with my fingers.

"Can I go to the cinema with Vic, Avan and Ari please?" I could see his fists clenching as I spoke.

"Are you seriously asking that? No, of course not!" He yelled. Angrily, he raised his hand to my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for it. He slapped me right across the face. Then I heard someone's footsteps, I hoped someone had come to save me. As always I was wrong.

"Please Conor, let me go!" I begged. Another slap.

"No way am I letting you near them. I understand more than you ever will, you pathetic girl." Conor yelled to me. I cried loudly as he hit me again. Then I saw him pick up the vase, he only used it when he was really angry. He smashed it against my head and I felt myself fall. I could hear Conor's faint 'I love you' before everything went black.

**Ariana's pov:**

"Let me see you put your hearts up…" I sang as I cooked. Cooking was usually a distraction from something I worried about. This time I was worried about Liz and Avan. Liz because of that evil Conor, and Avan because of how much he loved her. What if Conor was at Liz's house? Would he hurt her again? Would he hurt Avan? No, Ari, stop. Continue your cooking.

"YAY! My brownies are done." I said, taking the tray of brownies out from the oven. I let them cool, before sitting in front of my television and eating one. That's when my phone rang. It was Avan.

"Hey Avan!" I said, happily. He seemed to be panting.

"Liz's house. Now." He demanded.

"What, Avan, Why?" I asked. He tried to catch his breathe.

"Conor."


	3. Worst Nightmare

**Thanks for the reviews again. I might make a sequel after this, depends on whether its liked. Even though there's like 10 more chapters to go. **

**Avan's pov:**

Ariana arrived around 10 minutes after I'd called her.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Liz could be bleeding to death!" Ariana screamed. And that set me off. We both ran into the house at top speed, to see Liz lying motionless on the floor. Blood was dripping slowly from her head, and a smashed vase lay next to her, scattered around in pieces.

I saw Ari start to cry next to me. She fell to the floor and picked Liz up, laying her head in her lap. Ariana looked up at me, her brown eyes full of tears. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My angel, my beautiful, amazing, perfect Liz was hurt. Conor's gone too far.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!" Ariana yelled. I picked up a towel from the floor and threw it at Ari, who wrapped it around Liz's head.

"Who do I call? The police? Dan? Ambulance?" I asked her.

"Ambulance first, please Avan. Now." She begged through her tears. I dialled the emergency services and asked for an ambulance. They arrived really quickly, about 5 or 6 minutes, I wasn't paying attention to time. I only thought about Liz.

"How did this happen?" A paramedic asked us, whilst carrying Liz to a stretcher.

"Well… you see, her, her…." Ariana tried to say, but her cries got the better of her.

"Her boyfriend did this. Her own boyfriend done that to her." I whispered.

"And her boyfriend's name?" The paramedic asked. I couldn't say it. I couldn't.

"Conor Raynard." I told her through my teeth.

"Ok, get in the ambulance if you want. We'll get this Raynard guy sorted for you." She smiled and walked away. Ariana continued to cry so I pulled her in to a hug, my own tears falling against her shoulders.

After the ride to the hospital, which seemed to take forever, me and Ari had to wait outside while the doctors do immediate surgery on Liz.

"How could anyone hurt Liz, Avan? How could he?" Ariana whispered.

"I don't know. He's an idiot." I said. Ari nodded.

"A big fat idiot jerk-face who needs to be hit in the face with a washing machine." She said. We both laughed briefly. The happiest we'd been all day, though. I started to think.

Ariana was right. How could anyone, let alone her own boyfriend, hurt Elizabeth Gillies? Like, I'm being serious. She's so perfect. How could you just want to smash her face in purposely? Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who really cares about her, and wants her to be safe. I would give my life for her, and she doesn't even know.

It was the very first day of filming when I fell for Liz. She was all young, and cute. How could you not love her? When we walked into each other and smacked heads, erupting in a fit of giggles. It was that moment when I realised I needed her to be mine. Ever since then I can hardly look at her without my heart racing. It sounds cheesy, but it's true.

I love Liz more than anything, seeing her hurt was my worst nightmare.


	4. Badass Scars

**I'm back with more Elavan. Oh, and my guest reviewer reminded me…. ONLY ONE MORE EPISODE UNTIL TORI FIXES BECK AND JADE! EEEEEEEEEK. Ok, story. Oh and does no one realise why Conor's name is funny? Conor Raynard. Conor Maynard. No? Ok.**

**Avan's pov;**

Another minute passed by. And another. And another. It seemed like we'd waited a lifetime when the doctor finally came out.

"She's in there if you wanna go see her." He told us, smiling half-heartedly. Ariana stood up and ran into the room, me right on her heels.

Liz was lying there, her eyes half open, her black hair spread out around her head. This sounds weird, but she still looked beautiful. She had a bandage on her head, the gauze covered in blood. A few little plasters on her cheeks and forehead, and stitching on her nose and above her eyebrow. I could of cried, right there and then.

"Oh my God, Liz…" Ariana cried, kneeling next to her. Liz tried to smile.

"Hi guys, I'm fine." She told us.

"No, no you are not fine… look at you!" I whispered. Her piercing blue eyes locked with mine and my heart skipped a beat.

"You're just jealous, I'm gonna look all badass with my scars." Liz laughed. Ari smiled at her.

"You're still so weird." Ari said.

"I never died, Ari." She laughed, trying to pull off one of her plasters.

"No you don't." I said, pulling her hand away from it. Liz groaned.

"I hate hospitals and bandages." She said.

"Whoa, Jade, stop getting on our chizz!" Ariana said. We all laughed. Liz pressed her lips into a line.

"What happened?" She asked. I looked to Ari, who looked back to me.

"Conor hurt you. Again." Ariana told her. Liz sighed.

"Liz you need to get away from him, you need to. One day this could all get ten times worse. We found you bleeding, if Dan hadn't of found your jacket you might of died." I said quietly. Ariana sobbed just at the thought of Liz being gone.

"But I didn't." Liz smiled.

"But you could of. We can't let this keep happening." I told her. Ari nodded.

"Avan is right, Liz." She told her. A nurse with long blonde hair walked in.

"Can I speak to you two?" She asked me and Ari. We nodded, following her.

"We can't find this Conor Raynard guy. We think he ran off to hide maybe." She said.

"Well, keep looking. He needs to be put in prison for the rest of his life!" Ari told her.

"I know, I know. But he could be anywhere. We never know." The nurse said.

"Wait, what did Conor say the other month to Liz? I'll always be watching, or something…" I remembered. It was a late night on set and Liz and Conor had been arguing. Again. She told him to get out her life and leave, but he said 'even if I'm not there, I'll always be watching'. It jacked up Liz's head for about 2 weeks.

"Oh my God, what if he finds her?" Ariana cried.

"He won't. We'll call Vic, Leon, Matt and Daniella to watch over her constantly with us."

"Doesn't that seem a bit protective? Liz is almost nineteen, Avan…" Ari told me.

"You could still try and protect her all you want. Once she's out of here it's down to you to keep watch, you know. We have other patients as well." The nurse said.

"I'll force her to stay with me. I'm not letting him get her." I said, getting more angry. I wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt Liz. Especially not Conor.

**Ok this wasn't the best chapter, I know. But I'm trying to get to the main plot quicker. Idk. Please review again teehee. **


	5. Dropping Hints

**Ok teehee this story is doing well. I hope it gets more reviews than my Patricia & Eddie one… ;) so anyway someone realised! CONOR MAYNARD WAHOO I loves him. But I loves The Wanted more ok hence my name. I just love them so much omg they're perfect cry. Sorry. Lol. Oh and if you never knew, in this Avan, Liz, Ari and Vic are the main characters. And Ari's dating Matt, Vic is a single pringle and obvs you know the whole Avan/Liz/Conor situation. Conor Raynard. Hehe. **

**Victoria's pov (ooh this is a new one!):**

I was sitting at home by myself, trying to watch Drake and Josh. I laughed at all the funny parts, like any normal person would. Then my phone rang. It's Ari, yay!

"Hey Ariana, I'm gonna get ready soon if that's what you're asking." I said.

"No no it's not that, I, well, me and Avan need your help." She asked.

"What, why?" Even though she couldn't see me, I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"Conor hurt Liz really bad, she's in hospital and meant to come out tomorrow night. When she does, we need to stay with her because the police lost Conor. They can't find him anywhere." Ari told me.

"Oh my God, where are you?" I asked her.

"I'm in the South LA hospital now with Avan and Liz." She said.

"Um, how are things Avan and Liz wise?" I whispered, hoping they wouldn't hear.

"Let me go into another room…" She said, "I think it's okay, I mean, Avan's finding it difficult to leave it for a while until everything's sorted out. It'd be bad for Liz if her and Avan started dating now."

"So what he told her that he loves her?" I said, getting excited.

"Not really… but he's been dropping hints!" She said.

"He needs to tell her, this is getting ridiculous now." I laughed, "I'm on my way."

I put down my phone and got in my car. The drive would take about 40 minutes. I started to think about how much Avan loved Liz. It had been obvious since day one, the way he looked at her. It's really cute. But this whole me loving Avan thing really isn't doing much help, it makes things awkward between us. Sure Avan's hot and stuff, and he's the sweetest guy ever, but I just don't have feelings for him in _that way_. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone cos I think it'd wreck everything between him and Liz. If only she knew how he felt.

It feels like the whole Matt and Ari situation all over again. At least they worked out fine… Ari loved Matt, Matt loved Ari, they kept it secret until BOOM! Me and Daniella got them together. With a little help from Leon. That was about a year and a half ago… so if I could do that, I could work Liz and Avan, right?

Wrong.

There wasn't a Conor in the way with Matt and Ari. Sure there was Graham, but he and Ariana broke up beforehand so yeah. Ugh, icky boyfriends are never good. Graham was lovely, yeah, but Matt loves Ariana way more that he did.

I pulled up in the hospital parking lot and walked to the front desk.

"Hey, South LA Hospital how can I help you?" The lady asked me.

"I'm here to see Elizabeth Gillies, where is she? I'm a friend…" I told her.

"Section F room 5, honey." The lady smiled.

"Thank you." What I didn't realise was that Section F was halfway across the hospital, but I got there eventually. I walked in to see Avan crouched beside her and Ariana on the phone to her parents. I gasped. Liz looked broken.

**Omg I love Victoria's pov, it's SO MUCH FUN AHAG-KIAH. I think I'm gonna do more Victoria's pov omg. ILY VIC. **


	6. Party Excuses

**I got some lawsome reviews for that one. Vic is fun, right? I'm so happy that none of you be hating on Victoria! I'm gonna try add lots more Matt and Ariana cos admit it, you know you love a bit of Mariana. This will be Vic's pov again cos last time was fun.**

**Victoria's pov:**

"Oh my Gosh Liz!" I said, running over to her. I kneeled next to Avan. His eyes never left her face. So cute.

"Hey Vic…" She said, quietly. I looked to Avan, he looked just as bad as Liz, if not worse. Not like, injured… he just looked depressed. Really really depressed.

"No you don't understand Matt, he never just hit her this time… she's in the hospital. Ok, yeah… yeah… ok. Ok bye, love you." Ariana said to the phone, before ending her call.

"Matt's on his way," She smiled. Single pringle Victoria.

"You look all sore…" I said to Liz.

"I feel all sore, but I'm getting better. I get to come out tomorrow, but if i make good enough progress I can come out during the night!" She clapped her hands, then winced in pain.

"Break up with Conor." Ariana begged. I saw her look at Avan from the corner of her eye.

"You think I haven't tried? I hate that stupid idiot." She tried to shout.

"You told us all you loved him… and love's a pretty big word." Avan whispered.

"Love-shmove, I used to. I really did" She sighed, slumping back into her bed.

"So anyway, Dan said we can take a few days off work!" I smiled.

"Yay, partying!" Ariana giggled, clapping her hands. I swear, Cat's getting to her head.

"So we're gonna throw a random Happy Out Of The Hospital Liz party!" I cheered.

"You don't need to name the party after me." She scoffed.

"Yeah we do, Dan won't let us party without an excuse, so…" I shrugged. Liz laughed.

"We're gonna have it in Ariana's garden!" Avan said, happily.

"I'm gonna let everyone use the pool that I've never been in! "Ariana said. She seemed excited.

"Yo people." Matt said, as he walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Whoa Liz, are you ok?" He said in concern.

"Yupdeedoo. We're talking about my party," Liz said, winking.

"isn't it tonight?" Matt said, confused.

"No that's our Liz is in the hospital party." I whispered to him. Liz raised her eyebrow.

"You use everything as an excuse!" She laughed. Avan nodded.

"It really is true." He told her, still nodding. I checked the time.

"Right, I gotta go pick a dress for my Liz Is In The Hospital party. Later, moustache." I said, ruffling Liz's hair, before leaving.

**Oooooooooooooooooooook another chapter done. Sorry for not uploading quicker. IT'S HARD JUGGLING STORIES. OOOOOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAY, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Lol. The person with the best review gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Isn't that fun? Also follow me on twitter tw_lucysykes yay I love tw.**


	7. High On Helium

**I'm really sorry it's taken me forever to update. I got an iPad last Thursday, so I was on that a lot, and I tried to write on that but it wouldn't upload. Then I had to decide whether to use that chapter because it seemed rushed, so I was stuck. I decided not to, and to save it for another time. I've also decided to make the whole story longer! Yay! Also, did you see that secret video from the set? AHDISKapama KOANOD BADE/ELAVAN KISS OMG sorry fangirling. And all you House of Anubis fans, I seen Jade (Patricia) in tesco Saturday. Lol. Here ya go:**

Liz's pov:

Vic left with a smile and soon after Ariana and Matt went to help her. I turned to Avan.

"Aren't you going?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope, I couldn't leave you here alone!" He said.

"Yeah you could of, now go help them, you want to." I secretly didn't want him to leave, but I knew he wanted to help them.

"No I don't." He laughed, "They'll just be messing anyway. And who wants to party when their friend is in the hospital?"

"Ari, Vic, Matt, Leon, Daniella…" I started.

"Well I don't." He said, walking over to the bag Ari had left me. He pulled out a booklet and flicked the pages between his fingers.

"Dan said you gotta read next week's script or he'll shove bread down your throat." Avan said, handing me the script.

"Can't I read it later?" I groaned.

"You won't be here later, you're coming out in the morning now, the nurse said."

"But I don't want to read it." I protested.

"Liz."

"Avan."

"Read the script!" He said, trying not to laugh.

"NEVER!" I threw the booklet at him, and crossed my arms.

"Someone's been spending too much time playing Jade West."

"I want to sleep." I begged Avan, squirming around like an angry child. He sighed, giving up and I grinned, feeling victorious. Ooh, word play! Aha, clever Liz.

"Sleep then." He whispered. I closed my eyes, and within seconds I was asleep. I'm sure I felt someone kiss my forehead.

**Ariana's pov:**

"I wonder how Liz is…" I thought out loud, blowing up a balloon.

"She'll be fine." Matt promised, kissing my cheek.

"I wonder if Avan told her..." I whispered. Victoria put down her balloon and it flew everywhere. We all giggled hysterically.

"I hope he did." She said.

"Did what?" I asked, completely oblivious to what she meant.

"Tell Liz how he feels about her." She laughed. I joined in. Pretty soon we were all once again gasping for breath.

"I think these balloons have something that makes us go high." Matt said.


	8. Author's Note! don't panic, lol love u

Author's note!

I'm on holiday for two weeks so I won't be updating any of my stories! Sorry! I'll make it up by updating LOTS when I get back. Enjoy your summer guys and squirrels! xoxo


	9. Arrested

**I'm home! Ok, so basically I'm going to start doing, like, review markers. At the end of each chapter, I'll give an aim for reviews, for example, this chapter I'm aiming for 40 reviews. And I won't update until I get there. Fair enough, right? Here's chapter 8 (but I'm making it 9 so I don't get confused).**

Avan's pov:

I watched Liz sleep for about 3 hours, dozing off myself a few times in between. At about twenty five past seven, the doctor ran in, a police man in tow. I stood up, eager to know what had happened.

"We've found him. We found Conor." The police man told me. Oh my God.

"Well, where is he? Have you put him in prison?!" I asked quickly.

"No. He told us that you're the one who hurt her."

Ariana's pov:

"VICTORIA, ALL THE BALLOONS IN THE GARDEN ARE FINISHED!" I shouted to Vic while I watched Matt sprinkling glitter around the pool I'd never been in. He finished and sat down next to me, wrapping one arm around my waist. I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"I hope Liz is okay." I whispered.

"So do I, baby." He squeezed my waist.

"I love you." We both said at the same time, causing us to stare at each other for a few seconds, and then laugh hysterically. Then Victoria ran out from the kitchen, her face filled with panic.

"It's Avan." She told us. Me and Matt sat up, dreading to hear what the news was.

"He's been arrested, they think he's the one who's hurt Liz."

Driving to a police station because one of your best friends has been arrested is probably the worst thing to ever experience. We were all shouting over each other, heck, we even cried a little.

"So what did Avan tell you?" Matt asked Vic, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, he said that the police came in to Liz's room and told him that they'd found Conor, then he said that Conor had been proven guilty and told them Avan did it." Vic choked on her words.

"Why would anyone think that Avan would hurt Elizabeth…" I said to myself. Matt pulled up outside and let me and Vic get out while he parked the car. I fell trying to get out, but that's not relevant to what I'm telling you about, but it was funny anyways. Me and Vic ran into the station, and the lady at the desk pointed to a small room at the side. We had a little argument on who was going to open the door, in the end Vic did. She nervously twisted the handle and pushed it open to reveal Avan sitting down, talking to a cop. I blinked back tears. He looked distraught. The police man turned as Avan pointed to us.  
"Ah, friends?" He said. Avan nodded.

"Sit sit, I need to ask you both questions." Me and Vic sat down either side of Avan, I gave his elbow a reassuring squeeze.

"So, Ariana Grande and Victoria Justice, am I right?" The policeman asked, pronouncing Ariana 'Ariena'.

"It's Ariana, but yeah." I whispered.

"So tell me what happened on the day Elizabeth Gillies was injured, supposedly by Avan."

"Avan didn't do anything!" I yelled, "We were filming a new episode, and then Dan found Liz's jacket, so we asked Avan to take it to her. So he did, then I got a phonecall from him saying that he's seen Conor hurting her and she's passed out on the floor. Avan didn't do a thing, he's innocent." I told him. Avan smiled, but I could tell it wasn't genuine.

"And Victoria, what about you?" He said, turning to Vic. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I was watching TV when Ariana called me saying Liz is hurt, and it was Conor again." She frowned, because she couldn't back Avan up properly.

"Okay, thank you both. We'll be back later to gather more evidence." The cop fake-smiled and left.

"Avan, we'll convince him. We know you aren't guilty." Victoria rubbed his back as tears formed in my eyes.

"I can't believe how anyone would think I'd hurt Liz, I love her." He whispered. We heard a faint gasp, and looked towards the door. A girl with curly black hair stood there. Liz.


	10. Amber

**Omg you guys, i got 40 reviews like instantly. I love you too much omg. this was wrote on my ipad soooo...and if the first bit is confusing, remember Liz's mind is kind of confused.**

Liz's pov:

I began to run. Avan loved me. Ok so Ari was right. Wait what if he was acting? No one there to be acting for. All I seen was, was Avan, Ariana and Victoria. Oh my God. I dont even know what to do. I stopped running and looked up to see where i was. A park, a nice little park, filled with kids and happy people. I sat down beneath a tree and held my head in my hands. What if i still loved Avan? I know what you're thinking, 'still? Wtf Liz talking 'bout!' well basically I used to love Avan, then I met Conor blah blah blah (un)happy ending! But, if Avan loved me... Everything would be awkward. I love Conor... Sort of... In away. Well, Conor's done stuff for me... He's helped me alot... Before he took up on alcohol, drugs, etc. So anyway, i cannot love Avan Jogia. But what if i do. Oh my God why is this so hard and confusing. I heard the shuffle of little feet and looked beside me; a little girl with raven coloured hair in a ponytail, big brown eyes and a cute smile sat next to me. I smiled at her, she was so cute. She had a rainbow dress on, laced socks and kickers red shoes. In her hand was a little Dora notepad and a Minnie Mouse pen.

"Hello," i said.

"Hiya!" she giggled.

"Whats your name?" i asked her.

"Amber, and yours is Jade!" she clapped her hands. I leaned my head back and laughed. Jade, aw.

"Yeah, my names Jade." I smiled.

"You're my favourite on Victorious. I love you and Beck." she told me. I sighed.

"Things between me and Beck are a bit nasty at the minute." i said to Amber. she frowned.

"Maybe signing my book will help!" Amber handed me het Dora notepad and Minnie Mouse pen. I told her that I'd love to, and picked up the pen. 'Hey Amber, i loved meeting you. lots of love, Jade.' i wrote, giggling to myself. She looked up at me, smiling like she'd just won the lottery. She stood up.

"Thank you. I better be going, mommy's waiting. You're not as mean as you seem, Jadey. Bye bye." and with that, she skipped off.

"Bye Amber!" i shouted after her.

I hate to say it, but I think a 6 year old just gave me an amazing idea.

Avan's pov:

"Oh my God I'm so stupid she's gonna hate me." I kept repeating.

"No... No, im sure she loves you!" Vic told me.

"She means, whats not to love about you?" Ariana corrected her. Then the police man came in. Ari and Vic shuffled back in there chairs.

"Redhead and cheekbones, out please. I gotta speak with ." The man said in a deep voice. I tried not to laugh, as Ari and Vic walked out, discussing their hair and cheekbones.

"Ok, so we're gonna let you go, but we cant hold Raynard as guilty. We have no evidence. Ok, later dude bye. Oh, and good luck with the girl." he winked at me. I knew I had to tell Liz my feelings for her... And soon, i dont want to lose her to another idiot.

Sorry for the length, again this was wrote on my iPad. And yes, i did have to name the girl after my favourite Anubis character.;) THIS CHAPTERS REVIEW MARK IS 55 REVIEWS OKAY YAYY! Get reviewing. X


	11. If We Were Beck and Jade

**I never got to my goal Dx I was one under it… so this time, I really wanna reach it. But the plus side… I GOT 50 REVIEWS :OOO that's amazing. Thanks each and every one of you for reviewing, it literally means so much. Here's chapter 11. I WANT TO GET TO 62 REVIEWS.**

**Liz's pov:**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I patted down the creases on my shirt and checked my phone.

_He'll be here in about 5 minutes! Xox Ariana_

I tapped my nails against my knee nervously. 'If it doesn't work out, blame Amber' I reminded myself. The was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

**Avan's pov:**

Ariana had texted me, telling me to be at Liz's in 5. So I did. Why? I have no idea. But I drove to Liz's house without a care in the world, and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard her shout. I twisted the handle and pushed it open, smiling.

"Hell-whoa?!" I said. Liz was standing in the middle of the room. But it wasn't Liz. It was Jade. Well, you know what I mean. Liz had her eyebrow and nose piercings in, and she was dressed all in black with her blue hair pieces in. It was very strange.

"Sit down, Beck." She told me. Beck? What the? Is she high or something?

"Liz are you alri-" I started but she rushed over and pressed her finger to my lips. With her free hand, she gestured to the sofa. I sat down, feeling very confused. Liz, I mean, Jade sat next to me.

"If I was actually Jade West, and you were actually Beck Oliver, honestly, what would you do right now?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Then I done something she'd probably make me regret.

I kissed her.

**Ariana's pov:**

I was excited to know why Liz wanted Avan over. Maybe she liked him back. I don't know. My phone started ringing, it was Dan.

"Hello Dan!" I said, happily. I could hear party sounds in the background.

"Little Ms Grande, why aren't you at the party?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know if anyone's told you… but a lot of things have happened today. Avan got arrested." I told him.

"AVAN GOT ARRESTED?!" He replied, loudly.

"LET ME FINISH! But then he got let out so everything's fine. But know he's at Liz's doing God knows what." I said. He sighed.

"Good, I didn't want to have to re-cast a Beck." He laughed. I giggled.

"Well, I'll be there soon. I'm just waiting to see how Liz and or Avan is." I said.

"Ok, goodbye little red." He said, hanging up.

"I'M NOT CAT VALENTINE!" I laugh/shouted down the phone, even though no one was there. I checked my messages, one unread text from Liz. I opened it.

'_Um Avan and I just sort of kissed… it got a bit heated. ~ Liz'_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got writers block so I just wrote whatever. But on a sad note now… I just heard the devastating news that Victorious will not get a season 4. Why, I don't know. But my heart literally torn in half and I started bawling. I love that show so much. I'm gonna cry again, I can't feel my arms or chest, I'm shaking. I don't know what I'll do without it. Maybe we can all convince Dan? I don't know. Well anyway, review.**

**Follow BibbleMeAriana btw, a new fan account me and my friend made. **


	12. This Is Not What It Looks Like

**DO YOU GUYS EVEN REALISE HOW CUTE ALL YOUR REVIEWS WERE?! I LOVE YOU ALL OMG. Oh and I finally stopped crying after the meltdown to Abbie on Skype. But it's so sad about Victorious. Here comes the tears again. I want 73 reviews now! Closer and closer to 100… Oh, and read Trustworthy Lies & Lifechanging choices. It's a Cabbie fanfic written by me and Abbie. You'll find it on her page, iloveariana. Here we go. OH AND HAPPY WORLDWIDE BADE DAY GUYS!**

Ariana's pov:

HEATED WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY HEATED? LIKE SEXY TIME HEATED OR TURNED ON THE RADIATOR HEATED?! Oh curse you Liz Gillies. I rang Victoria and begged her to come upstairs.

"Ariana?" I heard her asking.

"In here!" I shouted. She walked in, smiling. I didn't know if she knew, but someone had drew a moustache on her face. I giggled.  
"Waddup waddup?" She asked, trying to be urban. I shoved my phone in her face. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God."

**~ala next day~**

**Avan's pov:**

I lay with Liz on the sofa in her apartment, my arm around her waist.

"So what happened yesterday?" I asked her. She sighed, staring ahead of her.

"Well, I got let out early and I was told you were at the station. So I went and you were there saying you love me," She stopped to smile before continuing, "then I ran and ran and met a little girl who gave me the Jade idea, then you know what happened…"

"Yeah, but, how long have you loved me?" I asked. She turned to face me and I'm sure I saw her cheeks go red.

"A while. What about you, eh?" She replied. I shrugged.

"A while." I smiled. She scowled at me, then laughed.

"I thought you loved Conor?" I asked.

"I thought I did. I don't. I love you." Liz said, kissing me, then placing her head on my shoulder.

"You didn't seem to show it."

"I must be a better actor than you then," She raised one eyebrow, knowing it'd get a kick out of me.

"Oh you wanna go there?" I said. She stood up.

"I do."

I stood up and we started play fighting, a mix of laughing, tickling and shouting. But sadly we were interrupted when someone knocked on Liz's door. We answered, our hair everywhere and our cheeks flushed. Ariana and Victoria. They giggled.

"This is not what it looks like." I exclaimed, before they said anything. They started laughing even more. Liz turned her head towards me, a big smile on her face.

"Whut." I asked, widening my eyes.

"CAN WE PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" She shouted, grinning. She starting bouncing and pleading. After a while, so did Ari and Liz.

"Okay then. I'll count. You go hide."

And then the game began.

**I know it's not worldwide Bade day today but still this was meant to be for then lol. OH AND SEARCH FOR A FANFIC CALLED LET'S SAVE VICTORIOUS! It's an amazing idea and could help save our beloved show. **

**143 all. **


	13. A Present

**Heated means like… you know. **_**–cough-**_** baby making activities. Oh and please give me the nickelodeon number. I'll get my dad to rant to them. 80 REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: No one owns Victorious unless you review the **_**Let's Save Victorious**_**! Fic. Ok.**

**Liz's pov:**

I ran into my secret cupboard under the stairs where I usually go to hide from Conor. I squished myself into the corner and kept quiet.

"THIRTY! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" I heard Avan shouted. I covered my mouth to stop myself from giggling. I was there for about 40 seconds, when I heard Avan yell.

"AHA! VICTORIA JUSTICE YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND!" He said.

"Aw. My hiding place was poop." I heard Vic complain.

"Ariana Grande? Elizabeth Gillies? WHERE AAREEE YOUUUUU!" He said. I heard footsteps walk past, heading towards the kitchen.

"Is Liz meant to wash these?" Vic asked Avan, "we should turn it on."

"No please don't turn on the washing machine, there's an Ari inside!" I heard Ariana giggle.

"AHA! ARIANA GRANDE YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND!" Avan laughed.

"It's Vic's fault." Ari said. I shuffled back, knowing I was the last to be found.

"Liz… where are you?!"

**Avan's pov:**

After seeing Victoria hid under a table and Ari in a washing machine, I expected Liz's hiding place to be quite bizarre. Until I heard something.

"Ow." I heard Liz whisper in pain. I smiled to myself, staring at the cupboard beneath the stairs. I opened it to find Liz huddled in the corner, clutching her pinkie.

"I bent it back by accident." She frowned.

"AHA! ELIZABETH GILLIES YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND! AVAN JOGIA IS A HIDE AND SEEK MASTER!" I started dancing whilst clicking my fingers. (like Sikowitz in Beck Falls For Tori).

Liz came out, and for the next few hours, we sat giggling on the sofa whilst watching Disney movies.

"Hey look, Ari, it's you." Victoria laughed, pointing at Ariel.

"Under the sea, under the sea, everything's better down where it's wetter take it from me!" Ariana sang. Her voice is absolutely amazing, I must admit.

"I love Peter Pan, can we watch Peter Pan?" Liz asked.

"You guys up for Peter Pan?" I asked Vic and Ari. They nodded.

"Peter Pan it is!" I said, inserting the dvd into the player.

We watched a whole bunch of new and old Disney movies, until Ariana and Victoria had to leave.

"See you guys later, bye, have a fun evening," we all said to each other.

"I love them, I really do, but im glad it's just us again." Liz admitted.

"I agree." I nodded. We turned to face one another, and leaned in until the gap closed and we kissed. It seemed to last forever until the phone rang.

"Curse technology." Liz mumbled under her breathe. I couldn't help but laugh. She picked it up, her beautiful voice speaking into the machine. Then her face dropped, I knew something was wrong.

**Liz's pov:**

"Hello Elizabeth." A familiar voice asked. I froze and felt like my body turned to glass. The voice chuckled.

"What, Cat got your tongue? Or should I say, Avan got your tongue?" He whispered. I started shaking, but put on a fake smile, hoping I could fool Avan.

"So how about we catch up later? I have a compromise for you. Or should I tell you now, so your precious boy is out of our way, yeah?" His voice sounded cold and menacing, I swallowed.

"I'll let you have him and won't bother the both of you, if you promise me one thing. I can come over tonight and, well, please you…"His voice trailed off.

"Okay, I promise. Do anything, yeah, I don't care." I said, acting like I was on the phone to family or something. The voice laughed again.

"You're with him, aren't you? Well get rid of him. Or I'll make both your lives torture. See you later, honey." And he hung up. I placed my phone down, staring straight at the tv. The Lion King was still on.

"Who was it?" Avan asked. I remembered he was there. His face looked full of concern.

"Oh, just my cousin. She's coming over tonight to have a girly night in."

"You didn't look too happy."

"You know, girly isn't really my thing." I said in a 'duh' tone. He nodded.

"Should I leave then?" He asked. I nodded, tears filling my eyes. We both walked over to the door.

"Remember, Liz, I'm only a phone call away…" He made it clear.

"Yeah, I know. I'll call you later." I smiled.

"Be careful, yeah?" He said, scrunching up his eyebrows. Aw. Cutie.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I love you…" He shouted to me, before I shut the door.

"Love you too!" I said back. I closed the door. I slid down the back of it, the tears flowing out. When I'd finished crying, I went to get myself a drink.

But I wasn't alone.

There was someone standing in my kitchen. Him. _Conor._

"Don't look to surprised, baby girl. I'm here to give you your… present."

**Ok this chapter was creepy beyond levels. O.e I've creeped **_**myself**_** out. I'm in a creepy mood though, the windows open and it's pitch black outside besides the light of a house at the back of mine. I thought it was creepy so yeah, creepiness. I also think this is my longest chapter… so three questions:**

**What do you think Conor's gonna do to Liz?**

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Yeah, so review. AND ALSO REVIEW THE **_**LET'S SAVE VICTORIOUS**_**! FIC. YEAH.**


	14. Bruises & Bundles

**Omg you guys do you know how much I love you all. And btw me and Abbie rang Nick on Sunset (cost her loads, cos we Britainlings) but before we could say anything, Abbie panicked and hung up Dx But someone else rang and said that if the next episodes get the highest ratings ever, there's a chance they'll bring it back. So here's the next instalment in Forever. 90 – 100 REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**Liz's pov:**

I woke up ten thirty, feeling battered and bruised. I pushed back my quilt and ran straight to the bathroom, only to vomit all over the sink. When I'd finished throwing up last night's dinner, I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror to examine my bruises.

"No way…" I said, poking a purple-blue mark beside my left eye. I scratched at the yellow mark stretching from my jawbone to my neck. I looked like a wreck. I decided to call the only person I could trust.

"Hey Ariana? Could you come over? I need you're… help." I said into the receiver.

"Sure, Liz, you okay? Want me to bring Avan? Vic? Daniella? Matt? Leon?" She asked.

"No no, just you please." I smiled, though she couldn't see me.

"Be there in a sec!" She giggled. I hung up, and awaited Ari's arrival. Then my doorbell rang. I opened it. Ariana stood there, with a box of cupcakes.

"Surpr-whoa Liz are you okay?!" She asked, gesturing towards my bruises. I shook my head and invited her in.

Then I explained _everything._

**Ariana's pov:**

"So wait, you're saying that Conor… raped you?" I shuddered, just thinking about it.

"He said he'd leave us all alone… I took the chance." Liz told me.

"Oh my God… it must have been horrible." I told her. She nodded.

"It was."

"And you're saying you threw up in the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She looked confused.

"Morning sickness, maybe?" I suggested. She shook her head, eyes wide.

"No no no no I can't be." She whispered.

"At least get a test or go see a doctor." I said, tilting my head to one side.

"Doctor. No way is anyone spotting me buying pregnancy test." She said.

"WELL GO NOW! I'll come with you." I offered. She nodded.

And off we were to the hospital, to see if my best friend was pregnant.

**~three hours later~**

"Liz, Liz calm down, everything's gonna be okay." I assured her.

"No, no it's not. I'm 19. I'm pregnant. I have no clue who the father is." She cried.

"WHAT? But I thought you said Conor…"

"But I participated in baby making activities with Avan aswell." She told me. My jaw dropped.

"AVAN? As in Jogia?!" I shouted.

"Yes, now shh!" She shushed me, "He is my boyfriend now, you know."

"Oh I know," I wiggled my eyebrows seductively at her.

"Ariana this is serious!" She pushed me. I laughed.

"No, I know it is. Why don't you get one of them test thingys?"

"No way. I've already had a trip the doctors today." She shook her head.

"Fine. But I'm telling Avan you're pregnant." I chanted, pulling out my phone.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Liz protested. But I'd already sent Avan a text.

_Be at Liz's In 15, she has news. Ooh. X – ari. _

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. OMG LIZ IS PREGNANT! OMG CONOR RAPED HER! OMG IS IT AVAN'S OR CONOR'S BABY?!**

**Answer these in your reviews:**

**Do you want Liz's child to be a girl or a boy?**

**Do you think it's Avan's or Conor's?**

**What should it be called?**

**143. (I love you)**


	15. Pringle

**I got the same amount of votes, boy and girl. I don't wanna do twins, it's to cliché. I think I'll do girl, cos the majority of Elavan fanfics are baby boys so yeah. NAME THE GIRL! Aiming for 100 reviews YAY. Oh and I got a review saying 'another pregnancy story? You were doing grate'. Lol *great. And it's my story. My decision. Oh, and Abbie, I'm not using your 'Funky Sperm' idea.**

**Let's play a game, it's called spot the Anubis reference.**

**Avan's pov:**

I was driving to Liz's house after I got Ariana's text, when Begging On Your Knees came on the radio. I sang along, getting a few weird looks from people passing by. I arrived at Liz's quite quickly, and knocked on her door. She answered.

"Oh my God, who done this to you?" I asked, pointing at the bruises.

"I fell down the stairs and bumped into the table." Liz mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I said, gently stroking a bruise by her eye. She nodded, smiling.

"So anyway, I have news." She said, leading me into her living room.

"Ariana said." I told her, before sitting on the sofa.

"I'm just gonna get to it okay? I'm pregnant." She said quickly. What.

"You're serious?" I asked. She nodded, tears fell from her eyes. I stood up, and hugged her. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder.

"What do I do Avan? We're going to be parents." She choked on her tears.

"You're going to be a great mother… speaking of mothers, have you told yours?" I questioned. She shook her head. I released her and we sat on the sofa.

"I will as soon as you tell yours." She said.

"Okay." I smiled at her.

"We've only just started dating… it's a bit rushed…" She whispered. I nodded, looking sympathetic.

"YOLO!" I screamed, running around her house like a maniac.

"AVAN SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL ONLY LIVE A FEW MORE MINUTES!" She yelled, holding up her fist. I stuck my lower lip out and crossed my arms.

"You're acting like a baby." Liz said.

"NOOOO, you're acting like a baby." I answered. She scowled, causing me to laugh.

"Ok who gave you coffee?" She asked, loudly. I giggled.

"Katrina the magical purple cat of fortune telling and the future." I told her**. (I'll explain why I used this in the second authors note… a/n)**

**Ariana's pov:**

I lay near the pool in my garden with Matt and Vic. I held Matt's hand tightly, our fingers laced together. Single Pringle Victoria.

"I'm depressed." Vic said, pouting.

"Why, cos you're a lonely pringle?" Matt asked her, only making me giggle. Vic nodded.

"Why don't you get a boyfriend? There's loads of guys out there that love you!" I said, gesturing my hands like a globe.

"There's no insanely hot guys that are really funny though." She crossed her arms.

"What about Matt's cousin?" I suggested.

"Matt's cousin?" She asked.

"Yeah, he just moved to LA. His names Jasper." Matt told Vic. We're totally gonna hook them up.

**Ok so basically about 2 years ago I made up this purple cat called Katrina and she could tell the future and was a fortune teller. She likes to party at Indian Festivals. So basically Katrina is me/my life and I just thought I'd include her. It's like Robbie & Rex… Lucy & Katrina. Ok. Kewl.**

**143, guys. 143.**


	16. Promise to buy me a llama

**I'm nearing the end of this story… if you'd like more once it's finished, review loads. I might make a sequel, might not. Oh and Scissor Swag: Basically that's where my idea came from. But my one is like more character depth… xD my Katrina is a bad influence -.-" And this is a new chapter pov… OH AND I HIT 100 REVIEWS, THANK YOU TO ANYONE THAT'S REVIEWED AND I HOPE YOU KEEP REVIEWING:)! **

**Once again, we play SPOT THE ANUBIS REFERENCE!**

**Conor's pov (oohehh.):**

I can't believe that idiotic girl was pregnant with his child. I was hoping it would be mine so it would tear them apart, and she'd come running back to me. But I really don't need her. I don't care about her. No feeling towards her besides hatred. She's an arrogant selfish idiot who deserves the worst. And after all, I had my Joy. Joy is my girlfriend. Well, you know, secret girlfriend I guess. Speaking of girlfriends, me and Liz never really broke up, therefore she is cheating on me, so its equal. I walked into my apartment to see Joy, standing in the kitchen, drinking red wine.

"Babe, did you break up with her?" Joy asked. I shook my head.

"She's pregnant though, with Elvis's baby." I shuddered.

"Hah, that'll be one hell of a child." She giggled. I grabbed her wrist, which surely was to leave a bruise.

"I have an idea on how to sabotage their relationship."

**Liz's pov:**

After I'd calm Avan down, we lay together on my bed, suggesting names.

"Jay?" I said. We both shook our heads.

"Alice?" He said.

"Naah. Alex?"

"Naah. Lauren?" He suggested. Lauren.

"I like Lauren." I smiled.

"So Lauren for a girl." Avan said. I nodded.

"I'd say Nathan Kian for boy." I told him.

"Okay. What about a middle name for a girl?" He asked. I remembered Amber, the little girl who'd gave me the idea that got me and Avan together.

"Amber. Lauren Amber." I whispered.

"Lauren Amber and Nathan Kian it is then." He turned to me, smiling. Then he lowered his head to my stomach.

"Hello Lauramberthanian." He said in a baby voice.

"Lauramberthanian?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. We don't know if it's a boy or girl… so I mixed all the names together." He said cutely.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Says the one who's obsessed with llamas."

"My love for llamas has nothing to do with this conversation!" I yelled. He was about to argue back when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Avan…" I quietly murmured, sounding scared.

"Don't be scared,"

"But what if it's…"

"It's not." Then we heard the door bashed down.

"Liz? Sweetheart, are you here?" A threatening voice said.

"Conor." I whispered, as Avan wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Come out to play, Elizabeth…" Conor said, menacingly.

"Promise me that if we get out alive, you'll buy me a llama." I asked Avan.

"Promise."

**This isn't the end btw, though it sounds very end-like. I think the next chapter or the chapter after this will be the end. :3 so get reviewing if you want a sequel! And thanks for everyone who named the child… though it will be a girl, I love the boy name. :D Nathan, nomnom ily Nathan Sykes my baby**


	17. Victor Llama, No More Pringle & The End

**Ok so someone pm'ed me saying why Lauren Amber? I love the name Lauren:3 it's probs what I'd call my own child tbh. I'd spell it differently, but that's a different story. And Amber is my favourite House of Anubis character so yeah. Lol, and thanks for all the fab reviews. 143 all. 143 means I love you so yeah. I hope you've enjoyed the story as this is in fact the last chapter :( Depending on how good the reviews are, I may do a sequel. I'll post it as an A/N if I'm going to ok. Here it is! The final chapter of Forever.**

**LET'S PLAY A GAME CALLED SPOT THE ANUBIS REFERENCE! AGAIN!**

**No one's pov:**

"The window!" Liz said, pointing towards the brown framed window. Avan pushed it open, trying to be silent, and the two sneaked out, slamming the window behind them. Their hands were joined as they ran as far as their legs could take them.

"Stop… running… we've… lost… him…" Liz stopped to catch her breathe.

"Well that was fun." Avan laughed, collapsing to the floor.

"You owe me a llama called Victor." Liz said, sitting next to Avan. They both laughed. Avan wrapped one arm tight around his girlfriend's waist, before running his free hand through his perfect hair.

"That was insane." He said. Liz nodded, deep in thought.

**Ariana's pov:**

I pushed Jasper (Matt's cousin) into the living room where Victoria was currently watching TV.

"Victoria Justice, I present to you… JASPER BENNETT!" I said, shoving Jazz (as everyone called him) into the room, then locking them in. I looked at Matt and we both crossed our fingers, hoping it would work. We decided to leave it a half hour…

Me and Matt kissed _a lot_ while we waited, so half an hour passed quickly enough.

"You open it!" Matt said. I glared at him.

"You're the man here, you open it!" I shouted.

"I'm scared." He whispered to me, while opening the door. Vic and Jazz were standing in the middle of the room kissing. And when I say kissing, I mean swallowing each other.

"They hit if off well." I giggled, wrapping my arms around Matt's neck and pulling his lips down to mine. ARI AND MATT, THE LOVE DOCTORS, STRIKE AGAIN! (even though it's the only time we've struck, but you know what I mean)

**Liz's pov:**

"Hey Avan?" I said. He turned to face me.

"I have an idea." I told him.

"I'm listening." Avan said, leaning on his left arm.

"How about we run away. Just us." I suggested.

"Slight problem there." He gestured towards my stomach.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're leaving Lauramberthanian." I said. He laughed at the name.

"But what about in 8 months when that little thing pops out." He said. True.

"We come back, maybe. Or we move to Canada." I said, staring into space. He laughed again.

"Canada? Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you were born there!" I yelled.

"I was!" He replied. We both sighed, and after about ten minutes Avan spoke up.

"I'll do it."

"What?" I said, cluelessly.

"I'll run away with you, even though I doubt that we'll find a Victor Llama." He said, making me giggle and smile.

"Aw." I said as we both stood up. We looked at eachother.

"You sure you wanna?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll steal a Victor Llama." I said, causing us both to laugh.

"I love you." I told him, as we began to run.

"I love you more, and I will forever."

_The end._

**Ok so basically I had a much better ending planned out. Something like where the house was on fire and they were hiding and they could hear the police and firemen, and they just ran. But I lost my notepad where I had it wrote down, so I'm sorry for the suckish ending. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. Keep reviewing if you want a sequel.**

**Oh and Abbie, if I do a sequel, your funky sperm idea is NOT being used.;) **


End file.
